


family

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Bobbi's confined to bedrest, and she has a talk with her child.





	family

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.”

Bed rest and Bobbi Morse do not agree, but Bobbi only has one and a half lungs and a small child pressed against her diaphragm, so moving around is hard to do without getting winded. If she keeps going for too long, Bobbi gets dizzy and then - well, she still doesn’t like thinking about what happens after, because the one time it had happened had been the most terrifying experience of her life. 

In the one week she’s already spent on bed rest, Bobbi’s already watched more television than any human being needs to watch and spent more time scrolling absently through various websites than she cares to admit. She has a stack of novels she keeps meaning to read, but every time she starts reading, she starts feeling drowsy. Hunter already has  _way_  too many pictures of her sleeping for her to put herself in that position voluntarily. (A lot of the pictures were cute, but she would rather die than admit that to her husband.)

In the absence of anything else to do, Bobbi talks to her child. She and Hunter had decided when she had first gotten pregnant that they weren’t going to find out the sex before the baby was born, mostly because Bobbi has a fondness for the various nicknames Lance has come up with for the baby, and she doesn’t want to give up any of them in favor of calling their child whatever name it is they’ll be given after birth. 

“Baby bird,” Bobbi stage whispers, even though she knows the baby is listening. It doesn’t really have a choice but to listen, given they’re inside her and all. “Are you awake?” Again, it’s pointless - Bobbi can feel the baby rolling around, jabbing at her with their tiny little hands and feet. If the kid can do that while asleep, she’s concerned.

“Three more weeks,” she tells the baby, even though she doubts they have a concept of time. “Your daddy is really excited to meet you soon. It’s driving me crazy.” Another flurry of kicks batter her insides, and Bobbi shuts her eyes against the sharp stings of pain. Getting kicked in the ribs from the inside is just as painful as getting kicked in the ribs from the outside - and with the baby, she’s not even allowed to kick back.

It would make sense that the baby’s going crazy, though. Bobbi swears that they understand certain words, and ‘daddy’ is one of them. ‘Ice cream’ is another, but that’s beside the point. Lance is excited out of his mind to be a dad, and Bobbi’s already preparing herself for having to deal with a child who’s spoiled rotten. 

Maybe it’s the hormones getting to her, but one of the things Bobbi’s enjoyed about being pregnant is how it reminds her of all of the reasons she married Hunter in the first place. He’s so soft, when he’s not preoccupied with putting up a front for the world, and he makes her feel safe even when the world seems to be crashing down around her.

The baby kicks her straight in the kidney, and Bobbi is forced to stop thinking for about five seconds so she can catch her breath, her eyes watering. That’s the moment when the door to the bedroom opens, Hunter stepping through with a grin on his face. Bobbi hadn’t heard the front door open so she’s a little startled, but the surprise is quick to turn into joy.

“Guess who’s home, baby bird?” Bobbi asks as Lance strolls over to the bed, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before sliding into bed beside her.

“Daddy’s here, little one.” Hunter says, sliding down the bed until his head is right next to her swollen stomach. The baby is quick to react, becoming a veritable tornado of limbs inside Bobbi. Even if they don’t recognize the word ‘daddy’, they definitely recognize Lance’s voice, and react accordingly.

“Hey now,” Lance chides softly. “We’ve talked about this. We don’t hurt mummy just because daddy talks to us.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “It doesn’t hurt, Hunter.” It’s a blatant lie, but it’s one they both allow for the sake of Bobbi’s sanity. 

“Did you miss me?” Hunter asks. The baby kicks again, and he smiles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Bobbi smiles as Hunter continues to talk to their child, but eventually begins shifting uncomfortably.

“Alright, Bob?” He asks, having noticed her movements.

“Help me up,” Bobbi says, swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

“Bobbi, bed rest,” Lance chides softly.

“I have to pee, Hunter,” she growls. “Your child keeps hitting my bladder.”

“Oh, so they’re my child when they’re being a dick?” Hunter teases, grabbing her forearms and lifting her off the bed effortlessly. 

“Of course,” Bobbi answers as she begins the short trek to the bathroom. 

“Honestly, that’s the only way we even know it’s mine.” Hunter’s joke falls flat and Bobbi twists to look at him.

“If you think I would let anyone else in the world impregnate me, you have something else coming,” she tells him flatly. “Let me pee and then we can discuss this.”

“We don’t need to -” She cuts him off by shutting the bathroom door in his face. Bobbi relieves herself, and then spends an extra ten seconds at the sink, trying to collect her thoughts.

Hunter is leaning against the wall beside the door when she emerges. He offers her arm to her and she takes it silently, trudging back to the bed and using his support to fall back into it with slightly more grace than she would have managed on her own. Hunter waits for her to adjust her mountain of pillows before climbing into bed beside her.

“You don’t actually think the baby is someone else’s, do you?” Bobbi asks. She’s surprised by the shake in her voice. She had just been angry about the whole situation, but now she’s… scared. Scared that after all this time, the man she loves still doesn’t realize the depths of her feelings. Bobbi doesn’t expose herself emotionally with any sort of regularity, and she knows that’s hard for Hunter, who wears his heart on his sleeve like it’s an easy thing. 

“Of course not, Bob,” he says, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I trust you.”

Those three words make her eyes water, and Bobbi blinks back the tears furiously. Crying makes it hard to breathe, and she doesn’t want that.

“I love you. And I love our baby bird,” Hunter murmurs. He presses the tip of his nose against her cheek, his breath warm and soothing against her skin. “Don’t fret, love.”

“I have to fill the time somehow,” she whispers back. “Do you have any idea how boring  _The Price Is Right_  is?”

Lance laughs, kissing her cheek before leaning back from her. “I can guess.”

“I talk to the baby, mostly,” Bobbi blurts out. “I mean. I like talking to her. Them.” She corrects, even though she’s had a sneaking suspicion for a while now that the baby is a girl. Bobbi turns to face her husband, smiling almost shyly. “I was telling her how excited you are to meet her.”

“So excited.” Lance tilts his head forward to kiss Bobbi softly. “But I can be patient. I want her to finish cooking.” He seems to have taken her lead on choosing a gender for the baby for the purpose of this conversation.

Bobbi wrinkles her nose. “She’s not a cake, Lance.”

“I want her to finish  _gestating_ , then,” he snorts. 

Her face contorts further. “You have a way of making science sound dirty, do you know that?”

“It’s one of my many talents.” Lance grins, simultaneously cocky and warm. “Alongside making off-color jokes and loving Bobbi Morse.”

“Does it really take talent to love me?” She asks, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Nope,” he responds quickly. “Easiest thing in the world to do, really.” He leans forward to kiss her again, but Bobbi flinches away at the last moment, having just received a solid kick from their child, who had been relatively quiet since Bobbi had returned from the bathroom.

“Sorry,” she apologizes, making up the distance between them as she smooths a hand over her stomach. 

“Not your fault the baby got my asshole genes,” he mumbles against her mouth. “We’ll have to hope the next one’s better.”

“The next one?” Bobbi scoffs. “Let’s take this one child at a time, shall we?”

“Yes ma’am,” Hunter sighs. “I guess I’m not as patient as I thought.”

“I could have told you that.” Bobbi rolls her eyes. 

Hunter’s hand twines with hers, and their joined hands stay resting on her stomach for a while as the baby turns and kicks tumultuously. 

“...I’m excited you’re excited, Hunter,” Bobbi says. “I still can’t believe this is real sometimes.”

“Honestly? Neither can I, Bob.” She leans her head against his shoulder, smiling at the sight of their hands on her baby bump, and at his words. “Having a family with you was always a dream of mine, you know that?”

Bobbi nods. “Three more weeks, and we’re a family,” she says.

“I think we’re a family now, love,” he tells her.

Bobbi thinks he might just be right.

**Author's Note:**

> i love huntingbird and babies that is all


End file.
